


And then there's you...

by Reene_Lou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek!Photographer, Fuck photoshop, M/M, Model AU, Moles are sexy, Stiles!Model, fic prompt, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reene_Lou/pseuds/Reene_Lou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek was seething! How fucking dare they!?</p><p>First they make him work with a model he’d never even met before let alone spoken to and now they’d edited his pictures without even consulting him first, making him look like a dickhead who couldn’t appreciate a models natural beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And then there's you...

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic prompt on tumblr, enjoy my 4am postings of smut.
> 
> After seeing the pictures circulating from Dylan's photo-shoot the other day there was only one way this prompt could go...

Derek was seething! How fucking dare they!?

First they make him work with a model he’d never even met before let alone spoken to and now they’d edited his pictures without even consulting him first, making him look like a dickhead who couldn’t appreciate a models natural beauty. 

Stiles stands behind him peering at the photos, “Dude calm down, not everyone appreciates the moles” he insists trying to soothe the photographer. 

“I swear to god I’m going to rip Matt’s head off! Smarmy fucking dick how dare he edit my photos?” Derek rages ignoring him. 

Stiles tentatively places a hand on Derek’s shoulder patting him gently, ”It’s okay, honest” he maintains “It’s not the first time I’m sure it won’t be the last, I wouldn’t be a model if I didn’t want to know others opinions on my body.” 

Derek breathes out a rush of anger, “It’s not just that Gerard published it without even coming to me, I am this magazine!”

Stiles huffs a laugh “You sound like a Bond villian” 

Derek continues his rant not entertaining Stiles interruption with a response, “I leave everyone comes with me, that creepy douche wouldn’t get a look in” He slams the pre-release down on the table and honest to god pouts. 

Stiles walks around to stand in front of Derek where he sits on one of the kitchen stools. His robe is tied loosely at the waist giving brief flashes of his Batman boxers, he nudges Derek’s knees open with his own and worms his way between those long legs. Settling his arms around Derek’s neck he leans in, pressing his lips against Derek’s own, their tongues battle and Stiles can taste the coffee they’d been drinking before the post came, the warm buttery toast they’d been feeding each other, running his fingers down Derek’s back Stiles swallows the growls that rumbles up through him continuing the kiss at a ferocious pace. 

Derek’s hand slides up his thigh playing with the elastic bottom of his boxers and Stiles can feel his cock hardening against the cotton prison, Stiles breaks the kiss gasping as Derek’s thumb rolls over the head of his cock, “Oh, fuck- Jesus- that’s good” he moans as Derek continues rubbing in earnest. 

Derek stands pushing Stiles back against the kitchen table, lavishing open mouthed kisses into the crook of his neck, sucking bruises into the skin, nipping with his teeth as he works his way down across Stiles chest. He slows his ascent purposely lingering on every mark, freckle and mole laying sweet slow kisses on each one he sees, consistent in his attention no one receives more attention than the other and Stiles is crying out between Derek’s lips and his fingertips he’s going to come before he’s even taken his underwear off. 

“If I didn’t express my opinion earlier please be under no illusion other than this, you’re perfect and every inch of you is divine.” Derek continues moving down onto his knees, his fingers moving up skimming the hairs of Stiles’ thighs, Stiles’ skin flushes heat rolling off him in waves despite this his shudders, goose-bumps forming and causing the fine hairs covering him to stand on end as if reaching out towards Derek’s fingertips.

“I could take a million photos and not one could capture what I see in you now” He pulls Stiles boxers down gently, slowly and Stiles’ bucks forward as Derek’s nails graze the skin of his hipbones as they come down. 

Derek grasps Stiles cock with one hand and cups the weight of his balls in the other, he licks a wet stripe across the head of Stiles dick tasting the pre-cum and rolling his wrist all at the same time.

Stiles head tips back and he moans his approval.

Derek works Stiles cock pumping him as he focuses the majority of his attention on the head; his tongue firm at the bottom, undulating and swirling, each flick of his wrist mirrored by the tongue, he holds Stiles balls in his hand and feels the skin tighten and get thicker as his orgasm builds. 

He works faster opening his mouth wide, taking Stiles in deep. His tongue extended, his hand is no more than a fist pumping Stiles harder. He’s drooling now a thick layer of saliva coating Stiles cock, covering his hand and chin. It’s messy and heated and ridiculously arousing. Stiles grips the table trying to ground himself the thrill of orgasm building low in his stomach, a coiling heat twisting inside of him. Derek moans around his cock, vibrations reverberating up and through his chest cause Stiles’ breath to catch in his throat and he looks down at Derek knelt in front of him his cock eyes closed entirely consumed with the act of pleasuring him, his fist pumping and twisting, his head moving in a rhythm that seemed to be dictated by Stiles’ moaning. His cock hits the back of Derek’s throat and Derek’s eyes open meeting his own and he’s coming in thick bursts, moaning and keening unable to form a coherent though let alone moan something resembling words. 

His legs tremble and he slides down to sit on the floor in one Stiles sized mess of blowjob induced euphoria. 

Safe to say they ended up back in bed for the rest of the day. 

 

* * *

 

Stiles finds the magazine later on in the day.

Derek’s added every single mole or freckle with a pen, each one perfectly placed even though drawn from memory, it’s then Stiles decides maybe he is picture-perfect.  

End. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Incase it was unclear, in the time between the photo-shoot and receiving the magazine Derek and Stiles have been fucking... A lot. 
> 
> Edited: Because I'm lame and can't leave things alone! 
> 
> You're more than welcome to follow me on tumblr where I do from time to time post my fics C: [Tumblr](http://captainsourwolfandadderallboy.tumblr.com) As always unbeta'd all mistakes are entirely my own leave your comments and tell me what you think.


End file.
